They are
by Keivcake
Summary: Drabble A-Z tentang Rokudou Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya. Dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan MCH Event. AU, Sho-ai. Mind to RnR?


**Note :** Didedikasikan dalam rangka memeriahkan **MCH** **Event** yang diadakan pada tanggal **25 Desember – 9 Januari** oleh teman-teman author KHR. Drabble A-Z tentang Mukuro dan Hibari, semoga berkenan.

**Disclaimer : KHR** dan segala property milik **Amano Akira**, saya hanya meminjam tanpa ijin.

Pair : Dari nama acaranya saja sudah jelas 'kan? **6918** dong~

Enjoy, Ladies!

.

**Accident**

Rokudo Mukuro merasa heran, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau sejak kecelakaan itu Hibari Kyouya jadi lebih kejam dari biasanya. Matanya selalu berkilat marah setiap melihat rambut nanas –atau tepatnya melihat pemilik dari rambut nanas itu. Hei, memangnya Mukuro yang sepenuhnya salah saat Hibari terpeleset di anak tangga Namimori-chuu dan Mukuro berusaha menolongnya tapi mereka malah terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh Hibari berada di bawah Mukuro. Silahkan tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Jadi, siapa yang salah?

**Blue**

Hibari menjadi lebih sensitive beberapa hari ini, dia akan memelototi setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Terutama ketika bertemu seseorang –atau siswa– yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru –entah itu biru muda, biru tua, dan segala biru lainnya– maka tatapan mautnya akan naik satu level menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya.

Hanya satu hal yang menyebabkan semua ini, dan sepertinya kalian tahu jawabannya.

"Kufufu~" suara tawa mesum –menurut Hibari– membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-entah-apa yang sedang dibacanya, kini dia tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di halaman sekolah ditemani Hibird.

Dan mata hitamnya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya terpaku pada rambut berwarna biru dengan nanas di pucuknya milik pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kyo–" Mukuro belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Hibari menerjang ke arahnya dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya. Jadi, sudah tahu penyebabnya?

**Challenge**

Mukuro tersenyum senang setiap kali mengingat hari itu, hari dimana dia pergi berkencan dengan Hibari, meski dia tahu Hibari melakukannya dengan terpaksa karena kalah telak dari Mukuro. Siapa yang menyangka tantangan yang akan diberikan Mukuro adalah membuat nasi goreng dengan beberapa siswa menjadi penilainya? Dan siapa yang menyangka Rokudo Mukuro bisa dengan sangat ahli melakukannya?

"Kau menolak, berarti kau takut." Hanya satu kata itu saja sudah membuat Hibari melotot kesal ke arahnya di hari dia mengajak Hibari berkencan. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan dikatakan Hibari Kyouya jika di bilang penakut.

Mungkin Hibari akan lebih senang menggigit Mukuro sampai mati dan membuangnya ke TPA terdekat daripada menerima tantangannya, apakah dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sering mengenakan celemek renda-renda berwarna pink dan bersenandung di dapur sambil memotong sayur?

**Date**

Semua warga Namimori juga tahu bahwa Hibari –Mukuro memanggilnya Kyouya, meski Hibari tidak suka– adalah orang terkejam yang pernah ada. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berlaku untuk Rokudo Mukuro yang dengan senang hati mau berkunjung ke ruangan pribadi sang karnivora di hari kelimanya –atau tepatnya dua hari setelah insiden itu– pindah ke Namimori untuk mengajaknya berkencan –bukankah itu gila?– di hari Minggu. Tentu saja sambutan termanis yang didapatnya adalah hantaman senjata metal –yang entah kenapa selalu ada saat Hibari membutuhkannya– di bagian perut.

"Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori, namaku Rokudo Mukuro, siswa pindahan dari Itali kelas XI-A–" Mukuro tidak mempedulikan tatapan Hibari yang seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"–Kyouya-kun, mau berkencan denganku?" dan pelajaran berharga yang Mukuro dapat di hari itu adalah –bahwa dia harus selalu siap siaga saat di dekat Hibari Kyouya jika tidak ingin pipinya berwarna kebiruan selama beberapa hari.

**Eye**

Mukuro tahu yang dia lakukan bukanlah hal yang berguna, tapi entah kenapa sehari saja dia tidak bisa tidak memanggil nama Hibari dan berjalan dengan semangat ke ruangannya meskipun tahu seperti apa sambutan apa yang akan didapatnya saat pertama kali membuka pintu.

"Pergi sana kau, Herbivora!"

"Aku 'kan masih mau di sini," Mukuro tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk –di sofa yang ada di sana– sementara Hibari sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku tadi bertemu pemuda manis berambut cokelat," Mukuro tahu pasti kalimatnya barusan akan menarik perhatian Hibari. Ah, tepat 'kan tebakannya, kini sang prefek tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Mukuro sangat senang melihat mata Hibari yang sedang menatapnya seperti itu, tajam seperti mata burung pemangsa.

**Fight**

Siswa-siswi yang melintasi ruangan komite kedisiplinan pasti akan segera mempercepat langkah untuk menjauh dari sana. Memangnya siapa yang mau berlama-lama mendengar suara berbahaya dari dalam ruangan itu?

Suara hantaman sesuatu di tembok, menyusul suara 'kufufu~' dan 'Kamikorosu' serta 'Kyouya-kun' akan mereka dengar setiap kali jam istirahat dimulai. Semoga saja tembok serta barang-barang yang ada di dalam tidak terus menjadi korban.

**Gaze**

Mukuro tahu sejak tadi Hibari menatapnya dari tempat duduknya, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak melihat dan tetap melanjutkan melahap cokelat batang yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah di wajah tampan tampanku, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro menyeringai melihat Hibari mengalihkan tatapannya darinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Atau kau terlalu terpesona hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku?" dan jawaban yang diberikan Hibari hanyalah tatapan setajam pedang milik Yamamoto, salah, tatapan setajam singa kelaparan yang hanya ditujukan untuk Mukuro tercinta.

**Hug**

Hari minggu, di taman kota, Mukuro dengan lantang berkata pada pemuda Jepang di depannya –tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, tidak mempedulikan Hibari yang memicingkan mata di depannya, dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya-kun. Jadilah kekasihku."

Mukuro sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan dia terima karena ini. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri jika tiba-tiba senjata metal milik Hibari menghantam perut atau dadanya, jika Hibari akan menggigitnya, atau–

"K-kyou-kun?" tapi yang dilakukan Hibari tidak masuk dalam perhitungan Mukuro, dia tidak pernah menyiapkan diri jika Hibari akan memeluknya seperti ini.

**Ice Cream**

Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari yang tengah memandang kesal pada semua orang yang menatap ke arahnya ke tempat duduk terbuat dari kayu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka sedang ada di taman bermain. Entah cara apa yang digunakan Mukuro sehingga berhasil memaksa Hibari pergi ke tempat yang sudah sangat jelas tidak dia sukai, biarkan itu menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Ini untukmu," dengan tersenyum Mukuro menyodorkan es krim cokelat dengan lelehan vanilla di atasnya pada Hibari yang sejak tadi menunggunya sementara dia membeli es krim.

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Memangnya hanya anak kecil yang boleh makan es krim?" Mukuro memandang es krim yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?

"Apa–" dan semua orang yang melihat adegan romantis secara gratis tersebut sedikit membelalakkan mata melihat dua orang pemuda tengah berciuman dengan mesra di tempat umum. Cara yang praktis, eh?

**Jealous**

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan menggangguku!"

"Kau cemburu, Kyouya?"

Hibari menghentikan kegiatannya menulis-entah-apa ketika mendengar kata 'cemburu'. "Tidak mungkin."

Mukuro bergerak mendekati Hibari dan berdiri di depan meja –berseberangan dengan Hibari– sambil tersenyum, "Kau cemburu tadi aku menolong pemuda Sawada itu saat dia pingsan di lapangan?"

Hibari tidak menjawab.

Mukuro membungkukkan badannya ke depan hingga jarak antara wajahnya dan Hibari tinggal beberapa senti. "Aku tahu kau cemburu."

Dan Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan pemuda beriris dua warna di depannya –karena dia tidak ingin wajahnya merona. Baiklah, kuberitahu satu rahasia –bahwa Hibari memang cemburu jika ada orang lain yang bersentuhan dengan Mukuro-nya. Tunggu! Apa tadi aku bilang Mukuro-nya? Ah, lupakan.

**Kiss**

Ciuman mesra dari tonfa milik Hibari memang bukan sesuatu yang Mukuro sukai, tapi sepertinya dia harus terbiasa pada sambutan khusus dari kekasihnya itu setiap kali ingin menemuinya.

Lagipula, siapa yang mau benda keras panjang itu mencium salah satu bagian wajahmu? Sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi setidaknya Mukuro bisa mendapatkan satu ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya saat Hibari sedang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di meja secara gratis tanpa hadiah istimewa yang akan menyusulnya.

**Lotus**

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kyouya?"

Hibari diam tidak menjawab dan tetap memperhatikan Mukuro yang tengah bermain dengan Hibird yang terbang berputar-putar di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi–"

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hibari yang kini memutar kepalanya agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ kau menyukainya, Kyou-kun?"

"Kau mengganggu penciumanku dengan bau terataimu itu, Herbivora."

"Ahh, ternyata Kyouya sangat memperhatikanku." Mukuro tersenyum dengan mata mengerling jahil pada Hibari.

Sementara Hibari hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, setidaknya dia tidak akan mengatakan secara terus terang bahwa dia sangat menyukai wangi itu.

**Mukuro**

"Mukuro-san," seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap berlari mendekati Mukuro yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendela ruang kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Sawada?"

"Panggil Tsuna saja, dan aku membawakan ini untuk Mukuro-san sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menolongku tempo hari," dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, pemuda bernama Tsuna menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada Mukuro.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Tsuna-kun, kita 'kan teman," Mukuro mengacak rambut Tsuna dengan senyum lebar terbit di wajahnya. Tidak tahu jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari depan pintu kelas saat tak sengaja melintasi kelasnya.

Hibari mendengus kesal melihat mereka, satu hal yang kini dia tahu –bahwa dia benci mendengar nama Mukuro diucapkan jika selain oleh dirinya. Karena Mukuro itu miliknya. Catat itu.

**Never**

Hibari menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak berminat turun dari singgasananya walaupun untuk sekedar mencari dan menggigit siswa yang melanggar peraturan seperti biasanya.

Memutar bola matanya, Hibari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bau ini?

Dia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Memicingkan mata, dia mengendus-endus sofa berwarna biru tua yang ada di hadapannya –terlihat konyol, tapi dia ingin memastikan bahwa hidungnya salah.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ternyata benar, sosok mesum –menurut Hibari– berkepala nanas itu sama sekali tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan, meskipun Hibari tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Bahkan suara tawa dan aromanya masih terekam jelas di pikirannya.

**Opposite**

Itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan antara Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya. Mereka bertentangan. Mereka berlawanan. Dan mereka menyadarinya.

Seperti dua kutub yang berbeda, tapi Hei, bukankah dua kutub yang berlawanan akan saling tarik-menarik jika dipertemukan? Dan itu berarti, Mukuro dan Hibari memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi dua hal yang bertentangan, tetapi akan menyatu seiring waktu.

**Pain**

Rasa sakit. Dia –Mukuro– bukan orang yang tidak pernah atau jarang merasakannya, kehilangan orang tua dan adik perempuan saat berumur delapan tahun sepertinya cukup membuktikan bahwa rasa sakit sudah amat akrab dengannya sejak kecil. Dan Hibari tahu itu –karena Mukuro menceritakan semua padanya.

Tapi kini tidak lagi, karena Hibari –meski tidak mau mengakui– berjanji tidak akan membuat kekasihnya merasakan hal itu lagi. Bukankah itu sangat manis?

**Quiet**

"Kau bisa diam?" Hibari mendengus kesal, ternyata benar membiarkan 'Nanas Berjalan' itu mengikutinya ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah bukan ide bagus. Sejak tadi dia tidak berhenti menggoda Hibari dengan kalimat-kalimat yang –menurut Hibari– terdengar aneh dan konyol.

"Kau ingin kita punya anak berapa kalau kita sudah menikah, Kyou-kun?" dan kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Mukuro adalah salah satunya.

"Berhenti berbicara konyol, Herbivora." Hibari kembali berdesis kesal.

"Kau tidak suka mendengar suaraku?"

"Tidak."

Dan hening merayap di antara mereka, Mukuro berhenti menggoda Hibari dan hanya berjalan dengan tenang di samping kekasihnya.

"Herbivora?" Mukuro tidak menjawab.

"Mukuro?" dan sang objek yang dipanggil tetap tidak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hibari.

"Ah, aku tahu kau pasti akan merindukan suaraku." Hibari diam saja tidak merespon. Yah, ternyata dia tidak bisa tidak mendengar suara Mukuro sebentar saja.

**Rain**

Iris dua warna milik Mukuro terpaku pada tetesan-tetesan air dari langit yang turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menadahkannya di depan tubuhnya, membuat beberapa tetes air jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Hujan, mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah yang –sepenglihatan Mukuro– terlihat manis meskipun sedikit kejam.

Mukuro suka hujan. Kenapa? Karena Mukuro meyukai Hibari.

**Sick**

Sehari ini Hibari merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, sejak tadi pagi dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tidak ada panggilan semacam 'Kyouya-kun' atau 'Kyouya-chan' –yang akan di jawab Hibari dengan pukulan penuh cinta– –coret kata penuh cinta– yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum dia lihat.

Dan disinilah dia, setelah tadi pagi –melawan egonya sendiri– bertanya pada salah seorang siswa yang sekelas dengan Mukuro dan langsung menuju ke sini sepulang sekolah –dengan penuh perjuangan karena dia tidak tahu dimana rumah Mukuro– untuk melihat keadaan Mukuro yang katanya tengah sakit.

"Kyouya-chan~" Mukuro –dengan mata terpejam dan kompres di dahinya– memanggil Hibari yang sedang membuat teh di dapur mungil milik Mukuro.

"Apa?"

Mukuro sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menggapai udara kosong di atasnya dan berkata, "Peluk aku…"

Memutar bola matanya, Hibari mendengus kesal sebelum ikut berbaring di atas futon –di samping Mukuro– dan memeluknya. Sepertinya Mukuro yang tengah terserang demam jauh lebih merepotkan. Tapi toh Hibari tidak keberatan merawatnya –dengan syarat jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa dia kini tengah tersenyum sambil merapatkan jaraknya pada Mukuro.

**Tonfa**

Mukuro heran, dimana Hibari menyimpan senjata kebanggaannya itu? Karena setiap kali dia membutuhkannya pasti tiba-tiba benda metal itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa senjatamu itu, Kyou-kun?"

"Untuk menggigit orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Memangnya senjatamu punya gigi?" dan tatapan tajam dari Hibari adalah jawaban yang Mukuro dapat.

"Lalu, dimana kau menyimpannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Dan Mukuro hanya mengerling heran pada Hibari.

Mencurigakan.

**Umbrella**

Satu persatu siswa Namimori mulai berkurang, meskipun hari hujan dan mendung tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan ini. Sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Tapi ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di sekolah karena tidak mau terkena hujan dengan alasan tidak membawa payung, dan Hibari Kyouya adalah salah satu di antara mereka. Dia tidak akan mau pakaian seragamnya yang berharga basah terkena hujan, jadi ia berencana menunggu hujan reda –sebelum seseorang menghampirinya.

"Pulang, Kyouya?" Mukuro berdiri di sampingnya dengan payung biru gelap di genggamannya.

"Masih hujan."

"Ini–" Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang payung pada Hibari dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "–kau saja yang pakai."

"Kurasa satu payung berdua bukan ide yang buruk, Herbivora."

Mukuro tertawa. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan Hibari.

**Venom**

Hibari setuju dengan kata itu. Mukuro memang seperti racun yang membuatnya kalah telak setiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi dia tidak keberatan, jika Mukuro memang seperti racun, maka dengan sukarela Hibari akan meminumnya.

**Winter**

Salju tak berhenti turun sejak semalam, membuat pepohonan dan tamanan berwarna putih terselimuti. Musim dingin telah datang.

Hibari merapatkan syal hitam yang dia pakai di lehernya dan membetulkan kerah kemejanya sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya. Hibari tidak menyukai musim dingin, membuat hidungnya memerah dan –menurutnya– itu terlihat lucu.

"Kyouya-kun~" tidak perlu melihat pun Hibari sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya dan kini tengah menyejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Merindukanku, Kyou-kun?"

"Hmm…" bahkan untuk memberi tatapan 'kasih sayang' pada Mukuro pun Hibari tidak berminat.

"Nanti aku ke rumahmu ya."

Satu hal yang Hibari sukai di musim dingin kali, dia tetap bisa mendengar suara Mukuro dan melihat seringai jahilnya yang tetap setia bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan.

**Xmas**

Malam natal, malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. Di setiap emperan toko dipenuhi hiasan didominasi warna merah dan lampu-lampu kecil yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa untuk menarik pengunjung. Berpasang-pasang remaja bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan yang kini ramai dipadati manusia.

"Sekali ini saja ya," dan sepasang remaja ini salah satunya. Mukuro tengah berusaha membujuk Hibari untuk mengajaknya makan malam di malam natal ini. Setidaknya dia ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau." Mukuro memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, padahal sudah dengan bersusah payah dia mendatangi rumah Hibari di malam yang dingin ini.

"Pulang sana."

"Tapi–"

Hibari mengernyit heran memandang Mukuro yang menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia marah? Ah, Hibari tidak peduli walaupun–

"Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggu di sini." Hibari bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke kamar, sementara Mukuro kini mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Hibari tertipu.

Dan malam natal tahun ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan untuk Mukuro dan Hibari.

**Yell**

Sepi. Entah kenapa mendengar suara tawa dan celoteh Mukuro menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hibari, dia menyukainya, dan dia terbiasa akan itu –kehadiran Mukuro di dekatnya–. Jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajah mesum Mukuro dan suara 'kufufu'nya, dengan sangat menyesal Hibari mengakui bahwa dia merindukannya.

"Kyouya~" tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena suara panggilan –atau teriakan?– barusan pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada pengganggu di ruangannya. Pengganggu yang disukainya.

**Zest**

"Kyouya-kun, bagaimana kalau kita nanti jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka." Hibari tetap menikmati kegiatannya berbaring di atap sekolah tanpa mempedulikan Mukuro yang tengah duduk di sampingnya –membujuk lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi aku suka."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" kini Hibari memejamkan mata merasakan angin semilir membelai rambut hitamnya. Dia berniat untuk tidur sampai ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut seperti–

–bibir Mukuro?

Hibari membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah berkulit putih dan mata yang tengah terpejam tepat di depan wajahnya. Hibari –mengabaikan posisinya yang berbahaya– kembali memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Mukuro yang semakin lama terasa semakin dalam.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Kyou-kun," Mukuro tersenyum lebar setelah melepas ciumannya pada Hibari, sementara Hibari bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk dengan wajah terlihat manis –menurut pandangan Mukuro.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kyouya?" Mukuro memandang hamparan biru bagai lautan di atasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Perlu kujawab, Herbivora?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Rambut biru Mukuro ikut bergoyang lembut setiap kali dia bergerak.

"… Hmm."

Tidak perlu kalimat gamblang untuk mengetahui perasaan Hibari pada Mukuro, karena Mukuro tahu bahwa Hibari mencintainya –meskipun Hibari tidak pernah mengatakannya.

.

**END**

**.**

.

*spechless*

Aaaa… tes tes satu dua. *kick'd*

Saya gak tahu mau nulis apa di bagian ini. =='

Maaf kalau aneh, maaf kalau gaje dan lebay. Maaf kalau banyak yang tidak nyambung. Padahal dibuat selama berhari-hari, tapi tetap hasilnya seperti ini.

Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, mari kita sambut masa depan dengan– /salah/ –mari kita meriahkan MCH Event semampu kita. Saya masih ada proyek fict lain, ditunggu ya…

**Sebarkan cinta 6918 di dunia KHR.**

**Long Live MukuHiba!**

**_Kei_**


End file.
